Eu Te Amo
by Amy-neechan
Summary: "...Verdade seja dita: Sasuke amou Sakura até o fim. Ela era seu tudo e seu nada, você pode pensar ser uma coisa linda, mas há seu lado sombrio. Ela era seu mundo e quando ela se foi. Seu mundo terminou ali."


_**Eu te amo**_

"... Algo é certo sobre o amor, ele atinge a todos, desde os velhos, aos mais jovens. E verdade seja dita: Ele a amou até o fim.  
>Era como se ela fosse seu centro de gravitação, tudo que ele fazia era para ela, ela era seu tudo e seu nada, você pode pensar ser uma coisa linda, mas há seu lado sombrio. Ela era seu mundo e quando ela se foi... Seu mundo terminou ali."<p>

-Sasuke, eu lhe disse que não deveria guardar tanto ódio e rancor filho!Agora olhe só para você! –disse-lhe a mulher que pusera seu anjo no mundo.

-Pelo menos vou me juntar a ela logo.

Sasuke realmente não se incomodava com o fato de, aos 25 anos, estar a beira da morte por um câncer em estado terminal. O amor de sua vida estava morto, não era algo que o fizesse ter vontade de continuar vivendo. Seu peito parecia um abismo sem fundo, cheio de rancor e ódio, um coração que um dia irradiara alegria e amor.

Sasuke não entendia o que levava uma pessoa a matar outra, era algo confuso em sua mente. Acreditava em Deus, mas simplesmente... Não conseguia compreender os motivos de ele levar Sakura, não entendia. Já xingara e praguejara tantas vezes contra Deus na esperança que ele se enfurecesse para com ele e o levasse embora dessa vida, mas só ganhara uma maldita doença!

Fazia dois anos que Sasuke estava internado no hospital St. Claudes, saíra raramente nesses anos, apenas para o julgamento da assassina de sua esposa.

-De que adianta? Prende-la para sempre não vai trazer minha Sakura de volta!

Sasuke lembrava-se bem de ter gritado isso em pleno tribunal. Ficará irado! Esperava uma condenação de morte, ou algo que fizesse a mulher sofrer, algo que nunca faria em seu estado normal, mas o coração de Sasuke estava tão pequeno que ele só conseguia sentir um sentimento de cada vez.

A Sra. Haruno também sofrerá muito com a morte da filha, mas ao contrario de Sasuke, conseguira, com muita dificuldade superar a dor e perdoar a assassina.

Perdoar? Jamais, jamais Sasuke iria perdoar aquela mulher! Aquele ódio podia consumi-lo por inteiro, mas ter algum sentimento bom para com aquela mulher ele nunca teria.

"_O primeiro passo para o perdão, é desejar-lo, mesmo que seja difícil, mesmo que seja injusto."_

Sasuke acordava todos os dias com o frio vindo de sua janela, e naquele dia não foi diferente, levantou-se e fechou a janela, mas algo incomum estava em cima de seu lençol...

"_Amor, se você está lendo este bilhete significa que eu sai para encontrar Ino. Não me espere acordado, pois vou voltar muito tarde._

_EU TE AMO, EU TE AMO, EU TE AMO!"_

Pela primeira vez em anos, o coração de Sasuke saiu das trevas. Quanto tempo fazia que ele não dizia 'eu te amo'... Mas o 'eu te amo' não parecia verdadeiro se não fossem dito por Sakura e para Sakura, em pensar que tudo lhe foi tirado por dinheiro... O egoísmo humano faz tantas vitimas todos os dias, Sasuke realmente não queria ser como essas pessoas egoístas...

"_A cada dedo apontado para o outro, três apontam para você"_

Perdoar. Sasuke tinha certeza que conseguiria perdoar Ino, não o fazia por si, muito menos o fazia porque ela merecesse, mas fazia por Sakura queria honrar seu amor por ela e sentia que se manter-se por mais tempo os sentimentos ruins, eles acabariam por sufocar os bons, o seu amor.

Claro que ele nunca iria esquecer o que Ino fizera, mas quem disse que perdoar significa esquecer?

Sasuke tinha mais certeza de seu amor por Sakura, conforme conseguia liberar de seu coração os sentimentos ruins. Ele nunca voltaria a ser como antes, mas ele tinha duas coisas inquestionáveis para sustentar-lo; a primeira, o amor e perdão de Deus, afinal quais seriam as chances de ele ter recebido aquele bilhete sem intervenção divina? Muitas? Então... Quais seriam as chances de você encontrar por si só, algo que ele amasse mais do que a si mesmo? ; a segunda é claro, o amor que sentia por Sakura e ela sentia por ele.

Sempre ouvirá falar no poder do amor, mas não esperava essa força que brotava dentro dele, e que faz querer ser uma pessoa melhor, que o fez perdoar. O amor é algo inexplicável em termos humanos, não é aquele friozinho na barriga, ou borboletas no estomago, isso se encontra em qualquer paixonite, o amor é uma espécie de laço que surge entre as pessoas... E as fortalece. _O amor não serve para aliviar nossas cargas, ele nos fortalece!_

O amor, e somente o amor, pode nós tornar alguém melhor, e Sasuke sabia que foi isso que aconteceu, o amor de Sakura o fez entender que o perdão não é fácil, nem justo...Mas é bom.

E me alegro em dizer que os últimos anos de Sasuke Uchiha, não foram desperdiçados. Com o pouco de força que lhe restava, Sasuke foi capaz de escrever sua história, alertando as pessoas que perderam entes queridos e creio que ele salvou muita gente de estacionar no inferno.

"_Se você passar pelo inferno, continue andando, em algum momento ele chega ao final"_


End file.
